User blog:WheatyTruffles/Quasi-Personal Facts
I feel like it's been long enough, and I'm starting to trust you guys a lot more. That's not to say I didn't trust you guys before, it's just to say that this group is starting to become one of my most trusted groups out there. So, I'm going to reveal three things you might or might not know about me yet. These facts will go further in depth than most of the facts scattered around here, and will look deeper into my personal life as a whole. No, I'm not revealing super-important stuff like my address or phone number to you (hence the term "quasi"). Don't think like that. So, without further ado... 1: My Negative Emotions Towards Media Are Inexistent This is one I've surely revealed before, but I literally cannot cry or cower at any forms of media, whether they be dramatic news, sob stories, or horror-inducing titles. It's impossible for me. I believe I revealed this story once in chat, but when I was younger (eh...around age 10?), I remember watching Spider-Man 3 with my family, and I ended up crying at the ending. Pathetic, I know, but I was still young. That night, I remember lying in my bed, staring up at the ceiling. A single thought drifted through my head before I drifted into unconsiousness: "God damnit. I cried at Spider-Man 3." Ever since that night, I haven't cried or cowered to a single piece of media. Angel Beats' ending? Please. Reboot's music video? Not even close. Telltale's Walking Dead endings? (Season 1 AND 2.) Still not affected. I'm not even holding back the tears. I just feel no emotion. As for horror? That came with it. I WILL still jump to some surprise (fake) scares (and they'll have to be damn good ones at that), but this is simply because of natural human reactions. After that, the fear that lasted for a split second dies quickly, and I'll be back to my regular bored self. As for media that tries to instill a deeper sense of fear within you, I've only run into that type of fear in one game: Corpse Party. And even then, it wasn't very potent at all. Still, I have to give the game props for managing it. Five Nights At Freddy's? Slender? Amnesia? All of those cliche 80s' and 90s' horror movies? No affect whatsoever on me. Might there be media out there that can truly terrify me, or drive me to tears? Absolutely. I haven't seen it all, yet. Still, judging by my current stand on those types of emotions, that specific piece of media would have to be a true masterpiece to pull it off. 2: I Hate Beating Video Games Don't ask me why. I just can't do it. I'll go into a game thinking "Yeah! I'll clear this game, no problem! A week'll pass with the hype still running strong. And then, slowly, my interest will fade, and before I know it, I'll have stopped dead in my tracks. And when I return to the game? Hell, I don't remember any of the story! What the heck did I do here? Why are these characters buffed like this? And just like that, I'll restart, vowing to do it right the next time. And the cycle continues. How bad is this problem? Well, to put it in perspective: I haven't beaten a single Pokémon game. I'm absolutely serious. I own 5/6 generations, and yet, I refuse to get past the seventh gym leader before getting too bored. I don't get it. This problem doesn't just last with games, either. Incredibly long anime series or book sagas suffer the same fate. There's a good reason as to why I haven't gotten past episode 50 on One Piece, or Bleach, or even Naruto. I stopped it all because my attention deviated. I'll think about continuing it again, but the idea will just seem distasteful to me. And then, when the hype for that anime returns, I'll have forgotten all the key points. So, back to the beginning. The cycle never ends. And I hate it. 3: Why I Hate The Name "Trevor" Probably the most personal fact here. Also a slight guessing game for you all. I've stated before that I'll gladly accept any given nicknames. Any except for "Trevor". Well, that's not just a joke. There's a reason behind it. Back when I was a Sea Cadet, I told my friends about a common mishearing of my name. Often when I would introduce myself to people, they would mishear the name as "Trevor". I mean, I DID have a speech impediment until Grade 2, but these problems occured far after that. Like, in early high school years. You've all heard my voice. I'm pretty sure it's clear. Anyway, revealing this piece of information turned out being one of my biggest regrets. After this, I swear, I was called "Trevor" about 10 times more than by my actual name. It was just ridiculous. I'd greet a kid who I didn't talk to as much. He'd call me by my last name (cadet stuff). My friend would correct him. "No, no, his name is Trevor." The kid would soon habitually start calling me "Trevor". We'd watch a movie at a camp, and you'd get the character named "Trevor". "OH MY GOD, LOOK! TREVOR! YOU'RE IN THIS MOVIE!" I'd be introducing myself to a new recruit. "Hello, there. I'm--" My friend would suddenly interrupt. "TREVOR~" I mean, it's not funny. Well, it is, but...ARGH. MY NAME ISN'T TREVOR! Well, those are the facts I'm willing to reveal today. Will there be three more? Maybe. I have no clue. Feel free to leave any comment on my facts, including guessing any names that sound like "Trevor". Who knows, you might strike gold. ;) Also, I'm willing to ban anyone who decides to start calling me "Trevor" from here on out. :3 Until next time. Category:Blog posts